1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically, to optical packet routing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical packet router is one of the key enabling components of an optical communication network. One of the most efficient optical packet routers is based on a synchronous optical switch fabric, which enables substantial enhancement of bandwidth and reduction in network latency. Proper operation of a synchronous optical switch fabric is achieved when all incoming data packets are appropriately synchronized to a reference clock. However, if the synchronization is not sufficiently accurate and/or stable, then the resulting skew and/or jitter in incoming data packets may cause transmission errors or other deleterious effects on the network traffic. For example, one deleterious effect of poor alignment is that it might force the use of a relatively large guard time between packets, bits, cells, and/or envelopes, which appreciably reduces the throughput of the switch or router.